


No Mercy

by HobbitBraids



Series: Strongheaded [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Makeup Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitBraids/pseuds/HobbitBraids
Summary: After six+ months of not seeing each other Dwalin and Jenevive finally get back together. Taking their time is not what comes to mind...*Extended tub scene from chapter 7 of 'The Dance'*





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Jenevive gets to have all the fun with our favorite grumpy warrior ;)  
> Apparently I can't help myself... 
> 
> Enjoy!

Feeling the warm water rising around them as they went slowly down the steps made their yearning for contact grow. They were both tense with brazen excitement.

"It's been,  _ah_ -  _too long..._ " Jenevive managed to say as she felt his mouth explore every inch of her skin it could reach.

Dwalin settled himself on the middle step bringing her on top of him, strong hands firm on her shapely arse. The scented oils in the water helped her slide effortlessly over his thighs as she fixed to straddle him. Trapping his hard cock between their bodies Jenevive moved slowly, enticing him to take their time.

" _Lass... ugh-_ "

His deep grumble reverberated through her body finding solace in the warm coil inside her pelvis. She instinctively tightened her grip on his shoulders in response digging her nails slightly into his skin, eliciting a fiery hiss from him.

" _I'm here... azaghâlê,_ " she breathed out wistfully. With a playful bite to his earlobe she moved to his mouth in a hungry kiss that was more teeth and tongue than anything else. Her unabashed want was winning over her longing to explore and mark every inch of his body with her lips. Taking this as a challenge Dwalin bucked his hips upward holding her in place while returning her voracious kiss. The urgency in his touches was contagious. Suddenly, a string of courses mingled with her moans when he unexpectedly slid one rough finger inside her.

" _Aye, lass. That's-"_

He couldn't suppress a deep gasp that made his head fall back as Jenevive seized his erection and pumped it hard and fast in her slick but firm grip. The hand that had found it's way between her legs slackened momentarily as he got lost in the new and overwhelming sensation. 

"Now  _turghalw_ you have to _play fair_ ," she said between hard breaths, emphasizing each word with a thrust of her hips in tandem with her hand. His head jerked up in attention as well as his hand, lips locked in a quick sneer before assaulting her wet breasts with his mouth. Her panting moans mingled with the sounds of his groans and the sloshing of water spilling from the tub. The echoes around the washroom helped spur them on in their desperate endeavor of becoming one. Dwalin managed to slip a second finger inside her, slowing their movements in search of a comfortable rhythm to accommodate their shifting bodies.

" _I. Need. To. Be. Inside. You. Mizimê._ "

Dwalin's pointed yet breathless words made her sigh in agreement.

" _Yes, ugh- ye... please._ "

He unceremoniously took his fingers out making her groan in protest. Then he quickly stood up and, lifting her by the waist, turned her to face away from him. With an arm around her Dwalin pulled her flush against him pressing his erection to her in admonition. He proceeded to toss her messy braid out of the way so his lips could roam over her exposed back. Feeling his hot breath on her skin Jenevive simply let her head fall to the side with a quiet whimper so he could have better access to her neck.

"Bend over and _hold on tight._ "

There was no room for debate in his voice, even though the words were spoken in a tone barely above a whisper. She readily obliged to his command, bracing herself on the edge of the stone tub. Looking over her shoulder when she felt his touch, she watched him stroke his stiff cock lazily while kneading and spanking her arse with his free hand. His actions combined with the half lidded gaze he wore as he worked her over only made Jenevive's need grow.

"I want you- _now,_ " she groaned lowering her hand between her thighs. Without pause he let go of his cock and grabbed her wrist to still her hand. Bent over her he growled into her ear, "Oh no lass, none o' tha' _. It's my turn to play._ "

Another moan fell from her lips feeling the scrape of his teeth along the shell of her ear. Using her hip for support he let go of her wrist and steadied his throbbing erection. Finding her entrance he eased the tip in, teasing her. Jenevive tried to push back to finally have him inside her but he held her in place with both hands. Her breath quickened in anticipation.

" _Patience..._ "

"Dwalin  _please..._ "

" _Mizimê, you've no idea-_ "

They both cried out as he went ahead and sheathed himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust. Another string of curses echoed through the washroom as he rolled his hips in an effort to sink deeper. No matter how ready she was to welcome him it always felt like the first time.

Before she could get used to his fullness Dwalin pulled out and thrust forward again.  _Hard_. She cried out again but held on to the ledge.

"Ye like it then, _eh_?" He panted as he repeated the motion. It took all his self control to take it this slow.

"Yes-  _Yes azaghâlê. Harder._ "

Hearing the intense desire in her broken words shattered his resolve. Gripping her firmly he shoved his cock mercilessly into her, loud grunts and gasps rumbling from deep within his broad chest. Hair flailing around her face and breasts thumping, she pushed back to meet each of his hearty thrusts. Dwalin set a brutal pace, one thing on his mind. 

After a short while of their impassioned dance he knew he was too damn close to pull himself back, not that he wanted to. He'd already decided he needed to push himself over so he could take care of Jenevive's needs properly. His movements becoming increasingly erratic he felt his muscles tense and, on his next full thrust he had to hold on for dear life as he spilled inside her with such force that his legs threatened to give out. He grunted and panted as the spasms slowly subsided, not daring to let go of her until he was sure his legs could support him.

Jenevive let out a breathy whimper of protest realizing this was the first time he had finished before her. Anticipating her thoughts Dwalin took a deep breath and turned them both so he could sit on the step, settling her on his lap.

"Don't ye worry lass,  _I dinnae forget ya_ ," he hissed into her ear while coaxing her legs apart with one hand and massaging her breasts with the other.

"Ugh,  _yes..._ " was her only coherent response after he slipped his finger deep inside twisting his wrist teasingly.

Her arms went slack by her sides, head falling back as he alternated between kissing, licking and bitting her neck and shoulder. The noises she made as he painstakingly worked his finger inside her while rubbing her nub with his thumb were sweet music to his ears. Jenevive writhed and bucked on his lap but he held her steady.

" _That's it mizimê, let me play 'cause we ain't leavin' 'til we cannae stand._ "

This was enough to have her crying out, arching her back as she came undone in his arms. He eased his movements as Jenevive's breathing evened out, embracing her warmly.

"I ain't done wi' ya and now I can take me time."

""That's alright  _Master Dwarf_ , we have a lot of catching up to do," she responded a little breathless, turning to press her lips on his in a slow, heartfelt kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers!
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> * azaghâlê = my warrior  
> * turghalw = sweetbeard  
> * Mizimê = my jewel


End file.
